Círculo dos Elfos
by Ondinha
Summary: Frey Maclaster, está preso sobre a acusação de ter matado sua irmã e o crime de cultuar os deuses antigos, o que para a corte dos Elfos da Terra da Luz é um crime punível com a morte, porem o mesmo tem algo a dizer antes de ser julgado, sua irmã não foi morta por ele, e os deuses antigos ainda vivem nos tempos de hoje.
1. Resumo

Frey Maclaster, está preso sobre a acusação de ter matado sua irmã e o crime de cultuar os deuses antigos, o que para a corte dos Elfos da Terra da Luz é um crime punível com a morte, porem o mesmo tem algo a dizer antes de ser julgado, sua irmã não foi morta por ele, e os deuses antigos ainda vivem nos tempos de hoje, estão apenas reclusos ao redor do planeta, agora o julgamento dele esta para começar, mas não antes de outros seres aparecerem e talvez mudar o rumo no destino de Frey.  
"Espero que você realmente me vigie de onde estiver minha irmã" -dizia o elfo olhando para o céu pelo que poderia ser a ultima vez, antes de ser levado ao julgamento que definiria seu destino.


	2. Chapter 1

-trazemos aqui Frey Maclaster, filho do rei Edderhuim Maclaster, sobre as acusações de alta traição contra a coroa e os elfos que vivem sobre a mesma -disse o elfo-guarda enquanto arrastava um outro elfo perante o tribunal, o elfo estava acorrentado com algemas feitas de madeira -o réu aqui presente é confesso de seus crimes, porem diz que pretende contar os motivos para que tal julgamento seja feito de forma correta sobre o nome da coroa.

-meus senhores e senhoras presente neste julgamento, eu Frey Maclaster venho perante vocês para contar o motivo de tais acusações e o motivo pelo qual eu serei condenado, a minha história não começara com era uma vez, muito pelo ao contrario começara com a morte de uma pessoa que para todos são realmente importante -o elfo encarcerado dizia olhando para o tribunal a sua frente, ali estavam elfos e elfas de todas as nacionalidades, esperando para decidir qual seria a punição de um príncipe real -essa história começa com a morte de minha irmã, aquela que por direito herdaria o trono dos elfos da terra de luz...

O elfo falava de forma clara, mesmo que quando a acusação de assassinato sobre sua irmã tenha rendido alguns murmúrios, afinal em mais de cem mil anos nunca ouve um caso de assassinato élfico.

"o dia em que minha irmã foi morta com toda certeza ainda repercute na memória de todos presente neste tribunal, afinal a mesma foi encontrada decapitada no trono real, mas o que ninguém descobriu até hoje além de mim e de claro o assassino dela é que ela foi morta por ordem de um dos senhores presentes aqui neste tribunal, e por um motivo ainda mais frívolo que se possa imaginar, minha irmã estava prestando culto aos deuses antigos, aqueles cujo os nomes se forem ditos hoje neste salão não seriam reconhecido por mais da metade de vocês, e a outra metade que o reconheceria, faria questão de puxar suas armas contra mim -o elfo falava encarando o seu pai, o Rei das terras de luz, que não esboçava reação alguma, porem quando disse isso todos presentes voltaram os olhares entre o rei e o seu filho -apenas por isso que ela foi morta, mas o que ninguém imagina é que esses deuses antigos vivem ainda hoje, escondidos nos cantos remotos do nosso mundo, eu mesmo me encontrei com alguns deles, e devo dizer que a ordem real sobre o culto a deuses não passa de uma blasfêmia contra nossa própria vida!"

Frey continuaria contando a história se neste exato momento as portas do salão não tivessem sido abertas completamente anunciando a entrada de uma comitiva de seres que para todos presentes seria quase uma afronta ao reino, ali estavam dois anões com a barba completamente negra, carregando machados, atrás deles vinham dois seres que muitos nem tinham consciência da existência, eram parecidos com homens normais, se não fossem o fato que eram criaturas feita do próprio ar, ambos usavam longas vestes azul celestes, e em suas costas carregavam aljavas, porém não havia flechas nelas, apenas pergaminhos, os quatros recém chegados caminharam até pouco à frente dos jures e ao chegar lá se postaram ajoelhado na frente do rei.

-Meu lorde e rei, em primeiro cedemos nossas condolências pela morte de sua filha, em seguida pedimos perdão por tal afronta de aparecer durante o julgamento de seu único filho vivo, mas trazemos notícias que poderiam mudar completamente os rumos de tudo que foi dito ou poderia ser dito aqui -fala o primeiro anão, que ainda permanecia ajoelhado, fazendo alguns elfos se dobrarem para verem o mesmo -se nos permitir trazer luz a esses fatos seriamos gratos nossa alteza.

-Levantem-se e digam seus nomes -o rei fala fazendo um aceno para os mesmos.

-Eu me chamo Aron majestade, sou filho da rainha Paralda, líder do ar, e venho aqui junto a Ante, filho de Geb líder da terra, pois o julgamento de vosso filho não deve ser levado a diante em um conselho de elfos apenas -o silfo falava de forma calma e baixa, mas todos conseguiam o ouvir perfeitamente.

-Isso é uma brincadeira? Ele é um elfo! Deve ser julgado por elfos! -reclamou um dos elfos mais novos e um dos poucos que possuía barba -vocês já mancham os nossos salões estando aqui, e quebrando o acordo entre espécies!

-Sim está certo ele é um elfo, mas o crime dele não é apenas alta traição, mas também o culto aos deuses antigos, e isso se bem me recordo nas leis implica que o réu seja julgado pelos monarcas de todas as espécies em um julgamento, não apenas por sua espécie -o anão fala enquanto se levantava e apoiava o corpo no machado que trazia consigo -estou certo vossa majestade?

O rei apenas acenou com a cabeça, confirmando o que tinham dito, enquanto se levantava e ia até a frente da bancada, ficando assim mais próximo dos convidados, mas não parou quando chegou até eles, continuou andando até os guardas que estavam parados a porta.

-Arranjem quartos para nossos convidados e levem o meu... levem o réu de volta para sua cela, os 10 elfos sábios por favor que venham ao grande conselho.

-Mas vossa alteza, o julgamento já está ocorrendo! -gritou uma das elfas que possuía olhos tão verdes que parecia até mesmo brilhar -pelo que me lembro o senhor mesmo decretou que um julgamento iniciado não deveria ser interrompido nem mesmo sobre uma grande ameaça.

-Você está certa, mas neste caso, o julgamento em questão ainda não se iniciou, o réu apenas estava relatando fatos que tentariam provar sua inocência, então ainda não iniciamos o mesmo, agora todos os outros se me dão licença.

O elfo saiu da sala deixando os outros que se encontravam ali olhando descrente para os convidados e o réu como se os mesmo fossem os seres mais abomináveis possíveis, o guarda que o rei tinha ordenado levar o prisioneiro de volta a sua cela, caminhou calmamente até o local onde o mesmo se encontrava ajoelhado e o obrigou a andar, mas não antes de colocar tiras de couro animal entre a pele do elfo e as algemas.

-Eu realmente preciso usar algo tão abominável? Eu já demonstrei sinais de querer usar a minha magia contra vocês? -falava o elfo olhando para as próprias mãos como se aquilo fosse o maior absurdo do universo.

-Calado prisioneiro, ordens são ordens.

Enquanto os dois discutiam se realmente precisavam de uso de tal acessório, o monarca dos elfos discutiam com seus conselheiros se o julgamento de seu único filho vivo e, portanto, o herdeiro de direito do trono deveria ser julgado pela corte eterna ou não.


End file.
